criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Curse of Black Ridge
The Curse of Black Ridge is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred twenty-fifth case overall. It takes place in the West. Plot Luke and the player went to the ghost town Black Ridge to investigate the vampire who had kidnapped Mina Reynolds. There, they found property developer Jeremy Cross chopped up with an ax. Mid-investigation, FBI agent George Mathison told the team (who posed as ghost town historians) to leave, declaring the town a federal crime scene. Chief Arrow then proceeded to handle George. Later, Ben posed in a Ghostface costume and scared the team. They then found enough evidence to arrest prospective homeowner Rick Lewis for the murder. Upon arrest, Rick vehemently denied committing the murder before the ghost of Nathaniel Mason appeared from his body and admitted to the murder. Nathaniel said that a gold mine tunnel that he had built released a poisonous substance to the ground, leading to "the curse of Black Ridge". Since then, Nathaniel's ghost had been killing any visitors to the town to keep people away. Most recently, he possessed Rick to convince Jeremy to stop building property on the town and endanger his clients. When Jeremy did not listen, Nathaniel (in Rick's body) killed him with an ax. Nathaniel then told the team that they had until sundown to leave or he would kill them as well before he left Rick's body. After Rick woke up, Luke and the player took a soil sample which they sent to Priya, who discovered that it was contaminated with a high amount of lead. She then told the team that they could easily reverse the damage if they coordinated with a property developer. They then approached real estate agent Leah Spencer, who agreed to help the team convert Black Ridge into a habitable town. The team then found Mason near his old skeleton, informing him that the town would no longer be cursed and letting him pass into the afterlife. George then overheard the team celebrating that they solved the case "without the FBI finding out", and told them that he was keeping an eye on them from now on. Meanwhile, Gwen and the player found a book entitled Grimoire of Bloode: A Book of Legynds in the old sheriff's office. They sent the book to Felix, who said that it contained a formula for an elixir of invincibility that would allow vampires to overcome their weaknesses to sunlight and wooden stakes. While the page with the recipe was torn out, Felix found that the elixir needed the blood of a virgin, necessitating Mina's kidnapping. The team then talked to Dr Aculus, the vampire leader, who denied that anyone in the coven would even attempt to make such an elixir. After all the events, Felix told the team that the vampire needed the rare Dawn of Night flower to complete the elixir. The team then set off to Northern California, where the flower was set to bloom in a few days, in order to stop the vampire. Summary Victim *'Jeremy Cross' (chopped up with an ax) Murder Weapon *'Ax' Killer *'Rick Lewis' Suspects C325P1.png|Ronnie Hawk C325P2.png|Rick Lewis C325P3.png|Anika Cross C325P4.png|George Mathison C325P5.png|Leah Spencer Quasi-suspect(s) C325PQ1.png|Dr Aculus C325PQ2.png|Nathaniel Mason Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer reads The Spectral Plane. *The killer gambles. *The killer is under 40. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes C325CS1A.jpg|Main Street C325CS1B.jpg|Abandoned Car C325CS2A.jpg|Victim's Office C325CS2B.jpg|Victim's Desk C325CS3A.jpg|Windmill C325CS3B.jpg|Skeleton Field Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Locked Camera, Broken Sign, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Jeremy Cross) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera; New Suspect: Ronnie Hawk) *Find out whether Ronnie Hawk knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: For Sale Sign) *Examine For Sale Sign. (New Suspect: Rick Lewis) *Talk to Rick Lewis about the victim. (Prerequisite: Rick Lewis decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Prerequisite: Rick interrogated; Clues: Framed Photo Woman, Open Drawer) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Anika Cross) *Speak with Anika Cross about her husband. (Prerequisite: Anika Cross identified) *Examine Open Drawer. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Spectral Plane) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Answer Agent Mathison's questions. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Windmill) *Investigate Windmill. (Prerequisite: George interrogated; Clues: Crate of Bones, Victim's Phone) *Examine Crate of Bones. (Result: Bloody Medallion) *Analyze Bloody Medallion. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer gambles; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Prerequisite: Bloody Medallion analyzed; Clues: Broken Device, Burned House Model) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Restored Device) *Analyze Restored Device. (12:00:00) *Confront Ronnie Hawk about the fake ghosts. (Prerequisite: Restored Device analyzed; Profile updated: Ronnie is left-handed, reads The Spectral Plane and gambles) *Examine Burned House Model. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Rick Lewis' Fingerprints) *Find out why Rick Lewis destroyed the house model. (Prerequisite: Rick Lewis' Fingerprints unraveled; Profile updated: Rick is left-handed, reads The Spectral Plane and gambles) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *See what Leah Spencer called the victim about. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone unlocked; Profile updated: Leah is left-handed and reads The Spectral Plane) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Skeleton Field. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Trophy, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Victim's Trophy. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Gluten-Free Crumbs) *Ask why Leah Spencer defaced the victim's trophy. (Prerequisite: Gluten-Free Crumbs identified under microscope; Profile updated: Leah gambles) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase Files) *Analyze FBI Files. (09:00:00) *Talk to George Mathison about the victim being a murder suspect. (Prerequisite: FBI Files analyzed; Profile updated: George reads The Spectral Plane) *Question Anika Cross about the previous murder. (Prerequisite: George interrogated; Profile updated: Anika is left-handed and gambles) *Investigate Abandoned Car. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Ax, Magazine; Murder Weapon registered: Ax) *Examine Ax. (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Magazine. (Result: Magazine Cover) *Analyze Magazine Cover. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 40) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Taste of Blood (3/5). (No stars) A Taste of Blood (3/5) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Available after unlocking A Taste of Blood; Clue: Pile of Boards) *Examine Pile of Boards. (Result: Book) *Analyze Book. (06:00:00) *Find out what Dr Aculus knows about the elixir of invincibility. (Prerequisite: Book analyzed; Reward: Vampire Face) *Investigate Main Street. (Available after unlocking A Taste of Blood; Clue: Pile of Soil) *Examine Pile of Soil. (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample. (09:00:00) *Ask Leah Spencer to help decontaminate the soil in Black Ridge. (Prerequisite: Soil Sample analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Windmill. (Prerequisite: Leah interrogated; Clue: Torn Hat) *Examine Torn Hat. (Result: Restored Hat) *Put Nathaniel Mason's soul to rest. (Prerequisite: Hat restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Cover our tracks in front of Agent Mathison. (Prerequisite: Nathaniel interrogated) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case takes place on the date of October 31st, as confirmed by Ben when he says that it is Halloween. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:West